ihavestylefandomcom-20200213-history
Tables
Purpose The function of a table is to provide a quantity of data in an accessible format. If a table will contain only a small number of data points or multiple cells without data, incorporate the information in the text instead. Conversely, using the text to simply reiterate the information in a table defeats the purpose of the table. The text should be used to amplify, explain, and draw inferences from the data in the table. Table Titles Be concise Name the table concisely. Use parallel titles for parallel tables. Table title style Table titles use headline-style capitalization; do not use a period at the end of the title. : '''Table 1. '''Previously Recorded Archaeological Sites within a 1-Mile Radius of the Project Area Maximum length A table title must not be longer than two lines. Prose It is not necessary to describe in prose the tables and figures that you are providing. Instead, call them out in the text. For example, : Three reconstructible vessels were found in Room 12 (Table 1); not : Provenience of reconstructible vessels is presented in Table 1. Calling Out Tables Use the style Table 1 ''to call out tables. Plural When referring to more than one table, use ''Tables: Tables 1 and 2. First mention For first mention, use (Table 1). For subsequent mentions, use (see Table 1). Calling out tables with figures or appendices To call out tables with figures or appendices, use a comma to separate the callouts; the order of the callout dictates the order in which the items will appear in the report: : (Table 1, Figure 1); (Figure 4, Table 2); (Figures 2 and 3, Table 5); (Figure 2, Appendix A); (Figure 2, Tables 5 and 6); (Table 1, Figures 3a and 3b). Calling out tables with figures or appendices, at least one of which has already been called out To call out tables with figures or appendices, at least one of which has already been called out, use a semicolon to separate the callouts and put see X after the semicolon: : (Table 1; see Figure 1); (Figure 4; see Table 2); (Figures 2 and 3; see Table 5); (Figure 2; see Appendix 3.4); (Figure 2; see Tables 5 and 6). Calling out tables, figures, appendices, and references Although it is best to avoid calling out a table right next to a reference, this is sometimes unavoidable. In cases where neither set of callouts can be moved, put the table, figure, and appendix callouts first and the reference second; separate the table, figure, and appendix callouts from the reference callouts by enclosing each in separate sets of parentheses and put one space between the sets of parentheses: : (Table 1) (Brown 1994); (Figure 4; see Table 2) (Hill 2008); (Figures 2 and 3; see Table 5) (Haury 1975; Whittlesey et al. 2007); (Figure 2; see Appendix 3.4) (Kelly et al. 1975); (Figure 2; see Tables 5 and 6) (William 2008). Elements of a Table Header For the header, keep column names as brief as possible. Use headline-style capitalization. Stub The stub is the far left-hand column in a table. For each stub cell, capitalize the initial letter of the first word and proper names. Subcategories Indicate subcategories in the stub by slightly indenting—the formatter will finalize the subcategory style. Total and subtotal The word Total should be used for the grand total; Subtotal should be used for totals of subcategories. Total and Subtotal ''are always flush left in the stub. Do not use all caps for the words ''Total ''and ''Subtotal. The entire row (column) of a Subtotal ''is italicized but is never in boldface type, whereas the entire row (column) of a ''Total is set roman with boldface type. Every row and column in a table that has the word Total ''must be in boldface; this means that some tables have an entire row and an entire column in boldface type. Body Do not ever use full justification in cells. The formatter will finalize text placement within the cell (flush left or centered). Data presentation EN DASH TO SIGNAL NOT APPLICABLE If a column head or stub item does not apply to a cell, insert an en dash. If many cells have en dashes, reorganize the table to present the information more effectively. ZERO RESULT If the column head and stub item do apply to a cell but the result is zero, insert a zero: ''0. Do not use the null sign: ø''. PARALLEL FORM AND PRECISION Data within columns or rows should be parallel in form and precision. Decimal values should be given to the same number of places unless the data were recorded differently. Do not add digits for consistency if it would misrepresent the level of precision at which the data were recorded. Capitalization For the body, capitalize only proper nouns unless sentences or sentence fragments are used (as in a ''Comments column); if sentences or sentence fragments are used, use sentence-style capitalization and punctuation. Units of measure All units of measure must be specified; if the same unit of measure is used throughout a column, list it above the column in the header. If mixed units are used, specify the unit of measure in each cell. Table footnotes The title of the table should not be footnoted. Instead, put a general note directly underneath the table. There are three types of footnotes for tables. ''General notes'' The first type is general notes pertaining to the entire table. Put the note underneath the table as the first footnote. General notes begin with a capital and end with a period: : Note: Data from Kent (1991); all dimensions are in mm. If the data are all from particular sources, if you do not need to specify which cells relate to which sources, and if there are no other notations that need to be made, use Source(s) instead of Note(s): : Sources: Texas Department of Revenue (2003, 2006a–e, 2008); U.S. Census Bureau (2002, 2004). Indicate the source of reproduced or adapted material as a general footnote. A reproduced table is an exact copy from an outside source. If any modifications are made, the table is adapted. When noting the source, use Adapted from or Reproduced from and cite the source using author-date format. The full reference is given in the literature cited or references cited section. Specific to entry, section, or head The second type is notes specific to entry, section, or head. Use the footnote order listed in the Chicago Manual of Style: *, � , ‡, §, ¶, #, **, � � , ‡‡, §§, ¶¶, ##. Superscript the symbol and put one space after it. If all footnotes of one type are phrases, do not use periods. If one footnote in a category is a complete sentence, use periods at the end of all footnotes of that type: : * Partially excavated. : � Contains decorative brass elements. : ‡ Data from Owsley et al. (1987). When the table has more than 10 footnotes, use small, superscripted letters (a, b). Level of statistical significance The third type is notes indicating a level of statistical significance. Use asterisks for these notes. : *p < 0.05. : **p < 0.01. Layering multiple types of notes Put the reference first, then the general note, then the specific footnotes: : Sources: Texas Department of Revenue (2005, 2007); U.S. Census Bureau (2003, 2008a, 2008b). : Note: All dimensions are in mm, except for volume, which is in cm3. : * Partially excavated. : � Contains decorative brass elements. : ‡ Data from Owsley et al. (1987).